xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Kahran Ramsus
'''Kahran Ramsus' (also known as 0808191 Ramses, Kahr, or Ramsus) is an antagonist in Xenogears. In the original Japanese version, he is known as Kahran Ramses. Ramses (or Ramesses) is the name given to Eqyptian pharaohs. Biography He is a clone of Emperor Cain created by Karellen using Cain's DNA, intended to be an artificial Contact in the year 9999 after the Eldridge's crash. Ramsus was created in 9975. Ramsus gained awareness before even being born and developed an inferiority complex soon after. In 9985, Myyah contacted Karellen and told Karellen to abandon the 10-year-old Ramsus because she already found the Contact: Fei Fong Wong. A 10-year-old Ramsus killed 15-year-old Second level Kahran Bekker and merged with him. From this point on, Kahran became known as Kahran Ramsus. After taking Bekker's identity, he entered Jugend Military Academy. In Jugend, Kahran Ramsus met a girl (who is the present Myyah in Xenogears). Halfway through 9985, Hyuga Ricdeau and Sigurd Harcourt entered Jugend with Kahran Ramsus recommendation. Jessie Black was also an Element. Ramsus was the Wind Element. In 9993, Id destroyed Elru. Ramsus was severely injured by Id. Ramsus found an orphan, Dominia Yizkor, and became her sponsor. He took her to Solaris and enrolled her at Jugend. ''Xenogears'' He first appears when his Gebler aerial battleship docks at Bledavik. Shakhan compliments Ramsus' victory over Kislev units. Ramsus ignores him and berates Vanderkam. Ramsus, Myyah Hawwa, and Shakhan then go to Fatima Castle. Ramsus asks Shakhan about the Fatima Jasper. Shakhan replies that the kidnapped Marguerite "Margie" Fatima has not revealed its location. Ramsus takes Myyah with him to question Margie. Ramsus politely asks her about the Fatima Jasper, but Margie does not give him any useful information. As the Bledavik Tournament begins, Ramsus and Myyah encounter Shakhan again. Ramsus says that he does not have time "for such gay revelry," calls it "boring,"and leaves without Myyah, who decides to watch the tournament. As Bart attempts to rescue Margie, he is intercepted by Ramsus and Myyah. The four fight until Fei appears. Fei's name and technique vaguely remind Ramsus of someone from his past. Fei, Bart, and Margie run into an elevator and escape. Ramsus intends to pursue them in his Gear, but changes his plans after receiving a message from Hyuga Ricdeau. That night, Ramsus dreams about a red-haired man who destroys his army. He is terrified when he awakens, but he tells Myyah that it was nothing, and leaves the room. Soon afterward, Ramsus ambushes the Yggdrasil. Knowing that his "old friend" (Sigurd) from Solaris is aboard, Ramsus ceases fire and orders their surrender. When they refuse to surrender, Ramsus reluctantly resumes the attack. At this point, however, a powerful red Gear appears. Ramsus identifies it as the 'Demon of Elru' and immediately goes to his Gear, Wyvern, in order to challenge it. The red Gear easily demolishes Ramsus' Gear, causing Myyah to rescue Ramsus and retreat. Later, Grahf appears and informs Ramsus that Fei is on the Goliath airship. Ramsus ignores his obligation to excavate the Anima Relics and angrily orders an attack. Aside, Myyah says to Grahf, "He's the very meaning of Kahr's existence." After Bart accidentally shoots down the Goliath, Fei is saved by the Thames. Myyah informs Ramsus, and he changes course. When they arrive, Ramsus and Myyah encounter Fei underwater. Ramsus calls Fei his "archrival" and asks, "What happened to your other Gear!?" Ramsus severely injures Fei and nearly drowns him, but Elehayym Van Houten attacks Ramsus' Gear with Aerods, forcing Ramsus and Myyah to retreat. After Fei recovers and goes to Babel Tower, Ramsus and Myyah attack in their Gears again. After Ramsus is wounded, Shevat appears and attacks Ramsus' ship, forcing another retreat. Ramsus reports to the Ezekiel, where the Gazel Ministry degrades him. They point out his various failures and call him "trash." Despite his wounds, Ramsus is determined to prove his worth to the Ministry and defeat Fei. When Elly is taken to Karellen's laboratory, Ramsus shows up and demands to know where Fei is. After ranting about Fei, Ramsus takes a mental stabilizer and leaves without getting an answer from Elly. Ramsus then encounters Citan. Disappointed, Ramsus says that Citan betrayed him. When Citan says that he chose to side with Fei, Ramsus becomes enraged, and says that anyone who sides with Fei is his enemy. When Ramsus again fails to defeat Fei, Karellen aligns Ramsus' Gear with an Anima Relic and sends him after Fei. While Ramsus is in his Gear, Karellen contacts him and tells him that he wants Elly. Ramsus finds Fei and demands Elly. After realizing that his new Gear is more powerful then Fei's, however, Ramsus ignores his orders to get Elly, even when Fei and Elly surrender. Instead, Ramsus continues to assault Fei. Fei's Gear crashes in the forest, and Ramsus leaves satisfied. When Fei leaves the woods, he encounters Ramsus again. Since Melchior and Isaac Balthasar upgraded Fei's Gear to be able to use System Id, Fei wins the battle. Ramsus then launches an assault on Nisan in order to find Fei again. Ramsus finds Elly instead, and threatens to kill her in an attempt to draw out Fei. Elly, however, manages to freeze Ramsus. She then asks why he is so fixated on Fei. Ramsus tells his story: I was created to have the powers equivalent to those of Emperor Cain. You could say I was to be the ideal form which all people strive to become... However... once Fei was born... I was... rejected... I was given life in a pile of trash... Born in the dark, cold abyss of worthlessness... But I was able to crawl out of there! I was able to survive on my own strength! In order to get back at all those who have forsaken me! Despite all of that, I was able to get this far! I was able to provide myself with the warmth that I required to continue living! But, he had to come back and intervene in my life one more time! He tried to take away from me again! As long as he exists... I don't belong anywhere... Ramsus then laments his ineffectiveness in front of The Gazel Ministry, Karellen, and Myyah. Karellen and Myyah convince him that he needs to kill Cain in order to obtain all of the divided power. Ramsus proceeds to decapitate Cain. Ramsus is unaware that he was being manipulated by Karellen. Ramsus, a clone of Cain, was the only one who could assassinate Cain. In Merkava, Ramsus challenges Fei once again. This time, he explains his past to Fei. He says that he was created in Karellen's lab in order to be a superior being and artificial contact. Karen Wong, however, informed Karellen that her son, Fei, would be a true contact. Karen was possessed by Myyah when this occurs. Thus, Karellen considered Ramsus worthless, and trashed him. In the ensuing battle, Fei defeats Ramsus again. Fei's party encounters Karellen and Myyah at Deus, but Ramsus catches up to them. Myyah tells Ramsus that his only purpose was to kill Cain. He angrily slashes Myyah and Karellen with his sword, seemingly killing both of them. Karellen, however, quickly regenerates via his nanomachines, and Myyah takes over Elly's body. Finally, Fei's party brings Ramsus back to the Yggdrasil. Citan and the Elements convince him that his life has meaning. His role in the story then ends. It is uncertain what his fate is afterwards. Gameplay In boss battles, Ramsus is fought twice along with Myyah against Bart and Margie who assists him and later being aided by Fei. Ramsus is an excellent swordsman who wields a sword in certain battles. His basic attack is to slash his opponent three times with a stab and two slashes. After being defeated by Bart, Fei arrives to knock him down with his Raijin. Ramsus has a unique ability called the Mirror Stance where he protects himself to raise both attack and defense within that stance. During that stance, if his opponent attacks him, he will make a counterattack with the same attack as before but the damage he gives them deals enough extensive damage to make his opponent fall. His sword play rivals Dominia in terms of gameplay. In Gear battles, his Gear, Wyvern and his Omnigear, Vendetta are wielding the sword. Vendetta uses its barefists to slash its opponent like its own sword. His sword fight is based on Iaido as a contrast to Citan's Iaido fighting style with the pilot himself and his Omnigear, Fenrir. His sword style heavily relies on the two-handed style where it can charge itself and hit its opponent with one heavy slash. When using his Omnigear, his attacks has a drastic change and fights similarly to the pilot, Ramsus himself as a previous boss character who can slash his opponent with three slashes with his own hands-like sword and also to counterattack its opponent when being attacked. It has a skill called Blaze Rose to amass from power to attack which it builds up to make his powerful signature ether magic, Megaflare for an extensive damage. This ability is demonstrated where he destroys Weltall and also severely injures both Fei and Elly inside the Gear before being rebuilt as Weltall-2. His other Gear, Amphysvena, is Karellen's Omnigear. It can fight in barefists but has a wave ability to put its opponents' HP into 1 and make its opponents' status down. Its basic attack shoots a projectile to its opponent, but can counter them with the same attack while being attacked. Gallery Ramsus.jpg|Concept art. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Elements Category:Antagonists